Watching DW
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: The TARDIS has pulled different Doctors and companions to watch the show. This is rewritten from my previous version. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is a rewritten version of my other story. I hope that this one is just as well received, if not more, than the last one.**

 **I'll try to keep spoilers to a minimum, but I'm excited and heartbroken.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Doctor Who.**

Amy latched her hands onto her husband's shoulder, pulling him off of the ground to meet her eyes.

She had just chosen her husband over her Raggedy Man via Weeping Angel, but something seemed off. They weren't in the 1930s.

They had appeared in a room filled with multiple couches, all within arms reach of one other, surrounding a huge TV screen, and they weren't the only ones there.

* * *

Martha and Donna were sitting in the TARDIS, just after Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, had died. It had effected the Doctor greatly, he was upset, mainly because he had shunned his own daughter until just before she had been shot.

With that, the three were taken by a strange light.

* * *

Rose stood on the beach, shocked. The Doctor had just appeared to her as simply an image, not the real man that she wanted so desperately.

She looked back helplessly at her family before she too was whisked away be the bright light.

* * *

The Eleventh Doctor was brooding. He was fez-less, but more importantly Pond-less. He had dropped River off and once again was left alone.

Wiping a stray tear from his eyes, he looked at the TARDIS's console, which seemed to be emitting a strange light. The TARDIS's light consumed him and he too was taken from his location.

* * *

The Twelfth Doctor and Clara were in the console room. After the shock of Missy and Danny's death, they both seemed to be a little out of it. With that, the same exact light that had taken the others took them as well.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Donna's voice sounded over all others in the room.

Everyone grew quiet, the Twelfth and Eleventh Doctor stared at her with shock and trepidation, as if she were a bomb about to go off. Many others stared at her in confusion.

"Okay," the Twelfth Doctor immediately took over, staring at everyone in the room, "You all are going to need to introduce yourselves," he said this in a loud tone, but also as if he was speaking to a bunch of toddlers, "I am the Doctor,".

This immediately started the regular arguments. The whole 'You're not the Doctor, he's the Doctor', 'You don't look like the Doctor' and the favorite 'This should be a paradox'.

"Regeneration," Twelve continued, seemingly finding that a satisfying answer to give the Pudding Brains.

"Sorry about him," Clara's voice came from behind him, "He's sometimes a little too blunt," she sent a glare in his general direction, "Clara Oswald, current companion of the Doctor."

The other two Doctors leaned forward and inspected Clara, they were both very excited to meet her, but not as excited as Eleven was about this.

"Ponds!" He jumped gleefully over to the married couple and gave them a hug/squeeze.

"That's my Eleventh Incarnation, don't look at him he's an idiot,"

"Doctor!" Clara scolded, she was very happy to see his previous self.

Everyone stared at the most recent body of the Doctor in a mix of horror and shock.

"Oh, close your mouths, you all look like big, stupid fish,"

Interrupting him, Eleven introduced his old companions, "This is Amy and Rory Pond!"

"Williams," Rory corrected.

"Pond."

"I side with the Doctor," Amy sent her husband a cheeky grin.

Taking his cue, the final Doctor stood up, "I am the Tenth version of the Doctor," he said looking around the room, "And this is Donna Noble, Martha Jones and Rose Tyler," he pointed to each person as he said this.

"I can introduce myself, thank you," Donna stared him the eyes.

"But," Rose said, having run up to her Doctor and given him a hug, "Why are we here? I was in a parallel universe, you said I could never come back, why are we here?"

With that, the TV turned on and a message was on the screen:

 _Dear Doctors and Companions,_

 _It has come to my attention that many events have gone unnoticed by many, and the Doctor has changed much over the years. Many of you must be confused about the most recent regeneration, but the best way to trust somebody is to learn all about them._

 _To do this, all of you will be watching the Doctor's adventures through the years, starting from his Ninth Incarnation to the one you see here and perhaps beyond, if proven necessary._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sexy the TARDIS._

"Well then," Clara looked at her Doctor worryingly, wondering what might be revealed.

With that, the films began to roll.

 **A.N. I hope this is much better than my last version, if you think so, drop a review!**


	2. Sad News

Hey guys, I know I haven't really updated in awhile and for that I'm sorry. But recently, as you've probably read in other Watching the Show fics, fanfiction is really slamming our stories with copyright issues, saying they'll be taken down.

For those of you who'd like to continue reading my stories, look on my ao3 account that is shared with my sister, RatchetFangirls. I have several stories on there already and will like add or rewrite the ones on this one there.

So sorry, QueenoftheBlackOrder


End file.
